


Shotgun Picks the Music?

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: Ghosts of Winchester Past [3]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angry!Dean, Angry!Sam, Bunker, F/M, Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Angela finds out what's really going on between Sam and Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun Picks the Music?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I feel like this one is kind of sucky. I'm sorry. I'm going to write one more about Dean and Angela and that will be all. There will be more in the series, but they will be about Sam and Castiel and their own pasts. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Shotgun Picks the Music?

 

The hunt had gone smoothly enough once they had figured out they were dealing with a witch. Angela had been the bait in the trap they had sat, and Dean had dealt the final blow. They were both a little beat up, but certainly not the worst fight she’d ever seen. Now, they were in the Impala on the way to a place Dean had called the bunker, and she was still basking in the post-hunt adrenaline she had forgotten she liked so much.

Dean kept looking over at her and smiling, like he couldn’t believe she had agreed to stay with him. She supposed she couldn’t blame him, and if it hadn’t been for his tearful confession the other night, she would probably be on her way back home. Knowing that Dean hadn’t meant to hurt her, though, made her want to stay and see if it would go anywhere.

“Will Sam be there?” she asked. Dean face darkened and the muscles in his jaw tightened almost imperceptibly at the mention of his brother.

“I don’t know, Ang,” he replied, sighing. “And if he is, well, let’s just say it ain’t gonna be all rainbows and butterflies.”

“What the hell is going on between you two?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” There was a warning tone in his voice, and she knew better than to push the issue. Instead, she just watched him drive. When she reached over and grabbed his hand, he looked at her with surprise etched onto his face. She just smiled back at him, and they rode in silence for a while, content to hold each other’s hands.

* * *

 

Angela was exploring the library in the bunker. She couldn’t believe Dean hadn’t told her about the place sooner. It was incredible, and she told him as much.

“Honestly, I didn’t think you were gonna want to stick around long enough to see it, so I never brought it up.”

“Well, I think its fantastic, and I’m glad you brought me.”

“Dean,” a third voice said. “When did you get back?” Angela turned to the source of the voice she knew so well.

“Sam!” she exclaimed. “I was hoping you’d be here,” He just stared at her for a moment.

“Angie, what are you doing here?”

“It’s a long story, which I would be happy to tell you.” She gestured towards the arm chairs situated in the library, trying to get Sam to sit down with her and talk. He just looked at Dean with hard eyes.

“Maybe later. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He walked out of the room without another word. Dean sighed and shook his head.

“I told you,” he said. Angela just looked at him. Instead of questioning him further, she decided to settle on and try to find them another case to work. She might be able to figure out what was going on with the two brothers if she could get them working a case together.

* * *

 

Angela hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on them, really. She had been walking through a corridor in the bunker, exploring, and she overheard a few snippets of a conversation. She couldn’t walk away, they were talking about exactly what she had been dying to figure out since she and Dean had arrived at the bunker. Sam sounded angry.

“Did you tell her what really happened back then?” Sam said.

“Of course I did. It’s not like I kidnapped her or something.”

“Does she know about what you did to me?”

“No. She asked, but I didn’t tell her anything.”

“No, why would you? Afraid she might change her mind about staying?”

“No, Sammy. I just didn’t fucking want to talk about it. I’ve apologized to you a thousand times. For God’s sake, man, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Yeah, well, I’ll tell you what you’re not supposed to do. You’re not supposed to trick your damn brother into hosting a homicidal angel.”

Angela gasped, apparently a little too loud because the conversation stopped with whispers of ‘did you hear that?’ Deciding it would be best that they not discover her skulking about outside the door, she quietly and swiftly went back the way she had come and wondered what the hell Dean had been thinking.

* * *

 

Angela walked into the library, and stopped short, surprised to see Sam and Dean in the same room. They weren’t talking. They weren’t anywhere near each other. They wouldn’t even look in each other’s direction.

“Hey, I think I caught us a case,” she said. Sam and Dean both looked up at her. “All three of us, I mean.” She threw a newspaper on the table, and both of them walked over and leaned down to look at it. The headline red ‘College Girl Brutally Mauled by Wild Animal.’ “Shotgun!”

After ten minutes of packing a few changes of clothes and weapons, they piled into the Impala. Sam and Dean still didn’t seem to be speaking to each other. It made Angela uncomfortable, and when Dean started the car and she heard the classic rock pouring out of the radio, she couldn’t take it.

“I’m changing the music,” she said, to no one in particular. Dean looked at her, but didn’t tell her no and Sam raised an eyebrow.

Angela plugged her ipod into the auxiliary jack Sam had installed the first time Dean died.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam said. “You never let me pick the music.”

“Yeah, well, you’re music sucks!” Dean said. At least they were speaking to each other. Angela scrolled through her playlists, and picked one named ‘Hunting Hype.’ The first song that came on was Sooner or Later by Breaking Benjamin. She hummed along with the song while Sam and Dean argued about who had better taste in music.

They drove for several hours before they reached their destination: Culpeper, Virginia. As soon as they checked into the shady motel, Dean went on a food run. Angela took the opportunity to talk to Sam.

“Hey, Sam,” she said. “How are you doing?” It came out of her mouth sounding awkward as hell. It was a stupid way to start a conversation after spending so many hours in a car with someone.

“Uh, fine, I guess,” he said. “How are you?”

“Alright, I’m gonna fast forward through the bullshit small talk. I overheard the conversation you and Dean were having at the bunker. About the, um, angel thing.”

“You were eavesdropping. I figured when we heard what sounded like someone breathing but didn’t find anything when we checked the hallway. What about it?”

“Well, I don’t know the whole story. But, I do know that Dean is always trying to do what he thinks is right, and I think you need to see that and try to forgive him.” Sam looked at her incredulously.

“Forgive him?” he scoffed. “Angie, he tricked me into hosting an angel that killed people while he was in my body. He killed… he killed Kevin.”

“That’s awful, Sam. I don’t actually know who Kevin was, but that’s terrible. But you need to stop feeling guilty about it, and don’t tell me you don’t. You didn’t do that, the angel did. Do you even know why Dean tricked you?”

“He was going to die,” Dean said. Angela hadn’t even heard him come back in. He handed her a bag and then handed another one to Sam. “I couldn’t let you die, Sammy.”

“Why not?” Sam said. “I was ready to die. I was okay with it. You were being selfish, Dean. And people died because of it.”

“No kidding, Sam. You think I don’t know that? I get it. I fucked up, and there is not a damn thing I can do to change that. But, I need you Sammy.”

“Look, I know why you did it. I’m just saying it doesn’t make it any better. And its gonna be a while before I can trust you again. You wanna work this case, fine. We’ll work the damn case. Then, I’m done.” Sam got up and walked out of the motel room.

“Shit.” Angela knew it was her fault. She shouldn’t have brought it up. But she hadn’t been expecting Dean to walk in during the conversation. And now, they were both pissed off again. Dean looked at her and she knew that he blamed himself for whatever deaths that angel had caused as much as Sam did. He just wasn’t really the apologizing kind. She walked over to him and sat next to him, touching his face.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I just wanted you and Sam to be better. I should have stayed out of it.” Dean didn’t answer her, he just stared. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her. His lips were warm against hers and she sighed into him, parting her lips to let him deepen the kiss. It was sweet and demanding all at the same time and she forgot what they had been talking about only the moment before. She luxuriated in the kiss. And when their lips parted, she felt it had been much too short.

She couldn’t wait to do it again.


End file.
